dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 63
Episode 63 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. It was the second episode to feature Mr. Repzion aka Daniel Sulzbach, the Reptilian Faggot. It was also the first time they streamed on the Amazing Atheist channel due to a copyright strike on their main channel. Prev: Episode 62 Next: Episode 64 Highlights * Ben's new mask * The return of Mr. Repzion Videos Played # Hey Scotty Video (not found) # The Amazing Atheists No True Feminist Fallacy. # The Plot To Make America Gay. # Violent Video Games: A Demonic Trojan Horse # Alexyss K Tylor "Warning to Gay Boys" # 14 Reasons that God exists! # Good Cops and Black Citizens # No the Republicans are Not the Same as the Democrats # Gay Christian Attacked by Fundy Christian (can't find) # Jesse Ventura on Waterboarding # CIA Director Defends Torture (can't find) # Illinois Just Made it a Felony to Record the Police # Dentist Says God Doesn't Exist - Watch What His Patient Says... # Albert Einstein vs Atheist Teacher - If God Exists # Booty Pillows # PooTrap # Free Flexor # Bright Light Pillow # RoboStir # Wearable Towel # Stuffies # Ball Buster # Flat-D (can't find) # HANDJOB! Start of the Show The show started off with Mr. Repzion explained his reptilian origin with Sci-fi gibberish and nonsense and talked about Star Wars and Star Trek. The peasants commented on Daniel's ass cooking.They played a "Hey Scotty" video. They played a video of some retarded male feminist hating on TJ and defending Sharon Osborne, Anita Sarkeesian, and more third wave feminazis. The video almost killed TJ with boredom and stupidity. They then played a video of this Christian asshole called Brother Nathanael talking about the Homosexual Jewish Satanic agenda. His evidence was the amount of homosexuals on TV. Repzion told the DP he was going to respond to the video on face palm Sunday. They played a video from a Christian dad that claimed demons are inside video games, and they influence children to do evil things. They also played Vagina Power for almost 19 minutes. Middle of the Show A Faded Holy Soldier's video was played showing 14 stupid reasons that prove god. The peasants died laughing at his stupidity. They played a video about the reprehensible conservative jackass (Wild Bill) defending the cops and accusing black people of persecuting whites. They played an Aaron Clarey video basically stating that there's no false dichotomy in US politics. He once again showed even more stupidity in the video by telling libertarians and conservatives to vote Republican. They played the first news story on this episode about a Christian homophobic douchebag against a homosexual christian. To sum it up, it was liberal Christians vs conservative Christians. They then took a break. End of the Show After the break, the peasants talked about the light saber controversy over the first trailer to Star Wars Episode 7. They played a news clip of Jesse Ventura on waterboarding and the Fox News people being cunts about it, after they played a video of the CIA director defending waterboarding as well. They played a video from Info Wars blaming Obama for bad policemen. Of course they were acting like idiots. They then went on to the Stupid Ad Segment. Quotes * "We don't allow no faggots here on the Drunken Peasants, dude" -TJ * ''Do your fucking homework, Clancy" -TJ * "Intelligent design at this point is not even in front of us (*Faded Holy Soldier is in front of them*)" -TJ responding to the Faded Holy Soldier's argument for intelligent design Trivia * The Faded Holy Soldier and Aaron Clarey are both insipid condescending vaginal warts * Wild Bill is a disingenuous pile of shit Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Mr. Repzion Category:Episodes featuring Guests